girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-04-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- For anyone who missed it, Kaja posted some sketches on Tuesday as well as today. And in today's stuff, that fourth gal who has joined Moloch's coterie of admirers is Miss Baumhund. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:48, April 18, 2018 (UTC) : Fixed your spelling of "coterie". And darn you for beating me to the punch on that one. I wonder if it'll be canon. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:58, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I got my PDF copy from the Kickstarter this evening, and at the beginning it has a cast list, in which the entry for Tarvek says "Tarvek is the heir to the throne of the Storm King." (About Tweedle it says "With his cousin Tarvek out of the picture, Martellus has declared himself the new Storm King.") This sounds to me as if the Foglios are on Tarvek's side in this dispute. Are these PDF cast lists considered Canon? Bkharvey (talk) 02:28, April 19, 2018 (UTC) : Of course they're on his side, he's become one of the strip's heroes. I believe they even said in an interview at one point that they grew to like him so much that they created Tweedle specifically to handle all the mustache-twirling puppy-kicking that Tarvek was originally slated to do. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:38, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Alas, he still has putting Lunevka into play on his own volition on his head. I wonder if that happened before they devised Martellus to take on his villain role. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:50, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Interesting; do you have a source for that interview? I'd love to read it. As for Lunevka, that wasn't entirely at his own volition; it was his way not to be killed after accidentally revealing his Lucrezia-free plan for world domination to Lucrezia instead of Agatha. I'm more mad at him for sabotaging Agatha's message thingy; that was all his own idea. But... "Kid, we all did. Then we grew up." Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Why did Tarvek tamper with Agatha's message at Sturmhalten? He is playing a complex, multi-level game - which goes to hell when Klaus drops a major airborne assault on Sturmhalten. He has several problems he's trying to juggle. It makes him look bad but I don't think he really had much choice. :::First, he is expecting the Baron's Quester - one person and possibly a small staff. Agatha's message was intended for him. :::Second, he is trying to cover his family's involvement with the Other (Lucrezia). :::Third, the Geisterdamen recognize Lucrezia, not Agatha. He needs to stay alive to accomplish anything. :::Fourth, he is trying to protect Agatha - "The Heterodyne Princess". Also, he personally likes her, particularly as she is a Spark. :::If she talks to Klaus, she'll tell him about the Geisterdamen and their worship of Lucrezia as a goddess. She'll tell him about Wilhelm Sturmvoraus. Klaus will not treat Tarvek kindly, no matter what Agatha says in his defense. Tarvek has to stop her from talking to Klaus or the jig is up. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:12, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Tarvek has pointed out he is the rightful heir to the throne. Tarvek does try to get Agatha out of Sturmhalten but the Geisters intervene. I think, at that point, the Foglios were re-evaluating Tarvek's character. This is another example that the plot has been a bit "fluid" in it's creation. Baron Ujabeck (now Wulfenbach)- with castle complex composed of pyramids - was supposed to die around the third volume. The Jägermonsters started out being very similar, but quickly became individual. The Secret Blueprints are only quasi canon now. If you participated in an earlier Kickstarter, one of the stretch goals was a collection of sketches which shows some of their formative thinking on some of the characters. Castle Heterodyne has four different iterations prior to what it is now. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:26, April 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: @Fred1740 @Geoduck42 If you guys have pointers to sources about the Foglios' changing plans, about Tweedle as replacement bad guy, etc., that could be cited in the Tarvek article in the wiki, that would be great. Thanks! Bkharvey (talk) 02:04, April 20, 2018 (UTC) I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed that the bottom of Zeetha's outfit in the fourth sketch in today's (Wednesday, April 18) update includes shorts that cover a great deal more of her bottom than the original version of the outfit in the that this image seems to be based on. But on Friday, April 20 (yes, I am writing this from the future), an update to the Works Kickstarter revealed that the recommended age for this game is 12 and up, so I suppose I understand why Phil altered it. I'm sure he is disappointed, too. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:26, April 20, 2018 (UTC) : I can't imagine there are very many 12-year-olds who'd be shocked by the original. It's not as if Gil sees her semi-undressed and can't stop himself jumping all over her. Indeed, if that device existed in our world, 12-year-olds would be the prime audience for it. (I am led to believe that adults are less into practical jokes. Or at least ones that would leave them open to a charge of sexism.) Maybe the box should say "12 and up, no parents allowed." Bkharvey (talk) 01:43, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Well, that's the nub of the matter isn't it? So-called age-appropriate ratings on material have always been for the benefit of parents/politicians who are "protecting the children!" and not for the children/young adults supposedly being protected. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:34, April 21, 2018 (UTC)